Systems that facilitate automatic execution of system commands are known. Those systems typically enable administrators of the systems to schedule automatic execution of the system commands via scripts. For example, “crontab” is a well-known utility provided by Unix systems to facilitate automatic execution of system commands contained in scripts. Virtual space systems that facilitate user advancements through leveling are known. In those virtual space systems, users of the virtual space are typically enabled to advance to the next level upon completion of one or more goals, objectives, missions, and/or a number of points required by the previous level in the virtual space.